The Hospital Care Statistics Branch has agreed to provide us with data on hospital discharges where a neurological disorder is indicated. A list of ICDA codes has been prepared of conditions of primary interest to the Institute. By examining the data on the first discharge diagnosis and on all listed discharge diagnoses we intend to examine the time trends. In addition, by constantly updating the data, we intend to be able to handle requests for data on the hospitalization of neurological conditions. This has now become an annual reporting effort.